Me and Myself
by RinaJinx47
Summary: When Amu finds the embryo and makes a wish that gets her kicked to the cirb with an annoying shadow, will Ikuto helper or just get stolen from her in the process? find out!
1. Chapter 1

(Amu Pov)

There it is the embryo. It really was the embryo it was a little less than 3 feet above my head, I reached up and slipped it into my slender fingers as I drew it in the glow from the embryo seemed to grow. The embryo, I had it right there in my hand I only had one wish what would it be? I should wait for the others...but I won't I have an odd feeling to just make my wish, and I know what it is...

"I wish I could be myself at school!"

The light from the embryo absorbed everything, the park, the school. Everything. After a bit I was forced to close my eyes the light from the embryo was too intense. A awful feeling came over me It felt as if I was being torn into peaces I wanted to scream but I couldn't I couldn't even move. When I could breathe again I slowly opened my eyes every thing seemed the same. I turned around a little disappointed, when I ran into some one standing behind me.

"oh sorry"

The girl standing there was about my age, with long dark brown silky hair that just barely reached the middle of her back. Her cheeks were tinted pink probably because it was a bit chilly out, and she had rosy red lips and sparkling green eyes. Her figure was quite thin but still had curves but the weird thing was she was wearing the exact same thing as me.

"humph"

The girl trotted off nose in the air hands in her pockets, I just stood there utterly shocked at how rude she was.

"huff what a jerk!"

I was about to walk off when I heard foot steps coming up from behind me 'ug she must of heard me'

"jerk hu?"

"erm sorry?"

"If your done throwing insults I'd like to leave without others speaking about me behind my back, loser"

and after a few seconds of her glare she was off 'boy she was tough just like the cool and spicy me but a bit deferent...' I started walking home today just wasn't my day I finally found the embryo and wasted it on a stupid wish that never came true! Not to mention that witch that called me a loser at the park. What a day!

"hello mom!"

I stepped into the mud room and slipped off my shoes my mom slipped in to say hi but instead of a friendly greeting I got this:

"hel- who are you poser!"

"what?"

"you know very well what now out!"

"but mom!"

"i am most certainly not your mother!"

"what are you talking about?"

"get out now!"

And with that she kicked my keister right out the door, well just another thing to add to my great day what do I do now?

"well well still haven't figured it out have you?"

That voice it was the girl from before! I swirled around to get a good look before jumping to any conclusions

"what do _you _want"

"Amu, Amu, don't be so cold"

"wait... how do you know my name?"

"because it's my name too _Amu, _can't you tell?"

"tell what?"

"awww you already forgot me how mean!"

"who are you"

" don't you know I'm you _Amu_"

Can you guess who the girl is and what happened when she made that wish?


	2. Chapter 2

(Amu Pov)

"That is so dumb!"

"be leave it or not but I am what I am, and I am you"

" how can you be me?"

" you wanted to be your self you got your wish I'm what you pose as I'm your cool and spicy self I'm you. Lucky for me I get one of your charas."

"what! No way!"

"yup, I get the little blue one"

"hey! I have a name you know"

"yeah and now you have a new one I'll call you, Tiny"

"what!"

"shut it Tiny!"

I stood there unable to speak what do I do now? Why can't I go home? Ug this is so pissing!

"well I got what I came for no need to stay here, oh and Amu close your mouth or you'll catch flies"

"hold it right there! You can't just waltz in steal my charas and not expect an explanation!"

"what do you mean? I'm you so I think it's fair I get one"

"but why did my mom kick me out?"

"heh you still don't know do you? I'm just as much you as you are me so why wouldn't you look any different"

"what!?!?"

she chucked me a pocket mirror I snatched it as fast as I could, I looked so different! I had the same length of hair just it was layered blond and my eyes were amber I was a bit shorter and I had longer eyelashes.

"what did I wish for?"

"to get rid of me now I'd like to leave so-"

"no! I need to fix this! You are coming with me!"

"this is such a pain"

I began walking though the park quickly the sun was going down and I didn't want to be out here at night, the air got colder by the second I need to hurry...

"where are we going anyways?"

"uh a friends..."

"boyfriend?"

"no!"

"I think you like him"  
"do not!!!"

"I'm you I think I should know"

here we are! I looked up at the house. Ikuto... it anyone knows how to reverse it it's you.

"oh Ikuto"

"what? How do you know?"

"I know everything you know Amu"

"ug"

I looked around, will he help me? I don't know... but he's the only friend I can think of...

"who? Your Amu?"

I turned to see my other half telling Ikuto she was me and our situation. That bitch...

"you your not Amu I am"

"what? Who are you"

"I'm Amu!"

this was starting to frustrate me every thing was going wrong! My mom kicked me out, nobody knows me, I have no ware to go, and my other self was out to get me! This the worst day ever!

(Ikuto Pov)

"so your her other half?"

"thats right"

"well I'm not sure how to but I can find out..."

"and a place to stay I have only one guest room"

"no worries I'll sleep with you"

"well that deals with that"

Now I was really pissed she new every thing about me and for what ever reason she doesn't like me that is why she's going for Ikuto because she knows I like him...


	3. Chapter 3

(Amu Pov)

I just lay in bed there I couldn't sleep I was to worried that she, me, I, who ever she was was going to steal Ikuto from me I had to get rid of her...soon. Even if Ikuto did like me he should like my other half just as much as me. Man this will be harder than I thought...

(_Amu_ Pov)

Ikuto lay awkwardly on his side quite a distance from me on the other end of the bed. I didn't really want him or like him but Amu will pay for trying to ditch me.

XXX

The sun leeked in from the near by window

"ug Ikuto"

but when I turned he wasn't there. Stupid kid...I rolled on to my back and stared to the celling the navy blue celling made the room seem much more dark. I twirled and twisted a few hairs around my fingers. Now that I think about it Ikuto and I are kinda alike...maybe...never mind.

I picked my self up and slipped my feet into some slippers then shuffled down stairs to find Amu sitting on a stool at Ikuto's island munching on a piece of toast. Her legs were rocking back and forth lightly tapping on the wall of the island with each swift movement. I started down to the kitchen with Amu giving me odd glares.

"if you really want to stare at me then take a picture why don't you?"

she quickly looked away and leaned her head in her arms wile nibbling at her toast. With out me she didn't have any come-back's to say.

"where's Ikuto hmmm?"

"out"

"well, out were? Just out doesn't really help"

"easter"

she wasn't talking, her defense was pretty bad since I did most of it when we were together. This will be so easy!

"wait, to find out about how to re-attach us?"

"yes"

"well I'll just have to take Ikuto sooner"

"..."

Amu was obliviously upset by that but she still couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"the only reason why I am putting you back in my body is so I can go home got it? I only need you so I can go home if I looked the same I would have ditched you"

"heh heh you little bitch...you still think you can go on with out your other half hu?"

"I don't need you and I never will"

"oh, and if Ikuto used to like you he might like you less with out me, so don't go around acting like you own me"

"one moment..."

Amu got up and stepped into the bathroom then locked the door.

"STUPID FUCKING BITCH!!! I WANT TO WRING HER FITHY NECK!!! STUPID! STUPID! SUPPPPPPPPID!!!!!!"

after that she stepped back out of the bath room smoothing out her dress. I on the other hand was trying to hold down my laughter. Oh Amu you never cease to amuse...


	4. Chapter 4

"well since we can't call both of you Amu I've given you new names nice Amu: Kagee Toki and cool n spicy Amu: Tanaka Sadae"

hope this will help :)

(Toki Pov)

"Oi Toki!"

"what is it?"

"let's have a contest of athletic ability"

"what when?"

"tomorrow, before and after noon"

"fine"

"oh and no shugo charas"

"what?!?!"

"it's not really fair all I have is Tiny"

"my name is not Tiny!"

"jeez the chara just doesn't know when to shut up"

"fine, are we on then?"

"of course Toki."

(day of the competition)

"yawn" man that was a ruff night a stupid bird kept cheeping in my ear!

"morning Toki"

"ug what do you want Sadae?"

"just here to tell you that yo can't use your toilet it's clogged"

"what?"

"see you at break fast!"

"hey! Where do I uh..._go_. Sadae!"

I jumped out of bed got dressed and ran down stairs in a matter of seconds. Uh that little bitch...

"Sadae!"

"Toki? Up so fast?"

"I-Ikuto? I forgot you were here"

"no matter Sadae made us breakfast so go get your share it's over on that plate"

"thank you Ikuto!"

"uh it was Sadae"

"..."

"I feel like I am unaware of something..."

I walked back into the kitchen to find on my plate a bowl full of some great smelling soup there was pasta and chicken and chives. Mmmm, smells great I came back out and started inhaling the soup.

"let's go Toki"

"go where?"

"the competition silly"

"aren't you playing too Toki?"

"well yeah but I have to-"

"well then let's go!"

Sadae grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house before I could even blink

"Are you ready Toki?"

"well..."

"okay let's go!"

"wait! Why are we in sacks?"

"it's a sack race"

"that's your Idea of a athletic ability contest"

"well what do you want to do?"

"never mind but can I-"

"ready, set, go!!!!"

"Wait What ?"

I started jumping

(Sadae Pov)

"hey there she is"

I could see Amu racing down the hill when she got closer it was obvious that she was pissed at me.

"YOU!"

oh yeah she's pissed at me...

"Toki?!?!"

"what is it Ikuto"

"your sack it's yellow"

"THAT'S BECAUSE SADAE WOULDN'T LET ME PEE!"

"..."

"..."

he he he he she did just what I wanted her to.


	5. the end with love

(Toki Pov)

after that day me and Sadae started a kind of pranking contest we couldn't stand each other so we started war.

I stepped out of my room to find myself standing in a bucket of pudding "Sadae!"

"Toki!"

"Sadae!"

"Toki!"

"Sadae!"

"TOKI!!"

"SADAE!!"

man this was a ruff week luckily because we were both suck ups to Ikuto we didn't get his house to messy...every thing was going crazy until...

"found out how to reverse the wish!"

"yes!"

I ran to the living area as fast as I could. Ikuto was sitting at the sofa with a paper in his hand the expression on his face was horrified.

"Ikuto what is it?"

"we have to kill one of you..."

"uh..."

Sadae came in just after that she didn't seem overly happy about anything but she didn't hear the news

(Ikuto Pov)

I stood there holding up a blade I saw Toki up there her face was pale and frozen. She was probably more frightened than me, and she should be. She didn't want to hurt Sadae for her own reasons so she didn't tell her . I swallowed hard what if this failed? Amu would never be the same and I love her...

"Ikuto when this is over I will be gone, so before I go...I want to tell you that I love you"

"I-I'm sorry I love Amu..."

She gave me a soft but sad smile.

"I am sure and she loves you to Ikuto"

"how do you know?"

"me and Sadae love you so Amu must to"

"thank you Toki"

then at that moment I realised that Toki had grabbed the blade and stabbed her self with it. I looked down with wide eyes as I let go she started to fall.

"Toki!"

I grabbed her arms then fell on to my knees holding her, Toki is such a kind person I do love her...but I love Amu more...

XXX

"Amu!"

"Ikuto!"

I ran up to Amu she was sitting on my door step waiting for me. I came up the path on to the drive way. Should I tell her or dose she know?

"Ikuto thank you for every thing you did for _me_"

"no prob"

"well I heard what you said to Toki and she told the truth"

Amu started blushing and sinking her head down to hide her face. I stepped up toward her and planted my lips to hers.

"I love you to Amu"


End file.
